


Cos'è sta storia?

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb è geloso di Val perchè vede che ha una cotta per Lewis, il quale per gentilezza cerca di trattarlo bene senza ancora rivelargli della loro relazione. Così mentre uno fa i salti mortali per far felici tutti, l'altro ci impiega due secondi a rovinare tutto e a far impazzire il suo compagno. I nomi sono superflui. E mi sa tanto che ad un certo punto Seb si becca anche un pugno!





	1. Ammosciamento

**Author's Note:**

> obbene! Arriva un’altra fic con un Seb geloso a far disperare quel santo di Lewis che a momenti lo prende a pugni... un attimo... ‘a momenti?’ La fic è divisa in 3 parti, sono tutte già pronte, ne metterò una ogni paio di giorni. Qua ho voluto usare i cani di Lewis, Roscoe e Coco, so che ogni tanto li porta al circuito e lui li adora e siccome ho un cane e so come funzionano i risvegli con queste meravigliose bestiole, ho voluto usare la mia esperienza per allietare la vostra giornata. Comunque so che i piloti hanno ognuno la propria camera, ma a me fa troppo ridere farli diventare matti in quelle in coppia perché così mi diverto. Ma nella realtà stare insieme penso sia un pochino più facile, almeno nei 4 giorni che sono in città per un GP! Buona lettura! Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

1\. AMMOSCIAMENTI 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb63.jpg)

  
Il risveglio non è dei migliori, insomma, me lo aspettavo più bello se devo essere sincero.  
Aprire gli occhi e ritrovare i suoi azzurri che mi osservano amorevoli, che ne so...   
Invece mi sveglia la sua voce che impreca in tedesco, ormai conosco tutti gli insulti in tedesco.   
Così visto che non la smetto e non posso fingere che non stia brontolando per non so cosa, sbuffando mi decido ad aprire gli occhi per vedere che diavolo avrà da arrabbiarsi già di primo mattino.  
E lo vedo.  
Con Roscoe e Coco che sopra di lui gli stanno sbavando su tutta la faccia con le loro lingue gigantesche che lo leccano, saliti sul letto ed in particolare su di lui.   
Me mi ignorano. Lui lo riempiono di bava.   
Cos’è sta storia?   
Li guardo corrucciato ed incredulo per un po’ realizzando che poi sono anche carini e divertenti, coccolosi non molto visto che sembrano tre bulldog e non due, però alla fine mi strappano un sorriso.   
\- E allora? È questo che ottengo dal portare i miei bambini al circuito? Essere ignorato così? Ma vergogna! - Quando parlo i due pelosi si accorgono che sono sveglio e così mollano del tutto Seb che finalmente sospira di sollievo.   
\- Ma tieniteli! Cazzo apro gli occhi e mi ritrovo le loro faccione che mi fissano! Ma sai cosa significa essere svegliati da due Bulldog enormi e brutti che ti fissano? Pensavo di essere la loro colazione, che studiassero il sistema migliore per mangiarmi! - Mentre lui spara tutto questo tutto d’un fiato, io rido come un matto coi cani che leccano per benino tutta la mia faccia scodinzolando felici.   
\- NON SONO BRUTTI! COME OSI? TU SARAI BRUTTO! GUARDA COME MI SALUTANO, TU INVECE MI SVEGLI CON UNA RIGA DI INSULTI TEDESCHI! - La voce forse si alza un po’ troppo ma sto cercando di non soffocare alle lingue di Roscoe e Coco.   
Non ho ancora finito di dirlo che alle loro lingue si unisce una terza, però non sta sulla faccia, la sua lingua scende sul mio inguine che improvvisamente è scoperto dalle lenzuola e mentre i cani mi tengono piantato giù col busto senza poter nemmeno guardare che combina lo scemo, lo sento. Eccome se lo sento.   
\- Oh ma se volevi una lingua addosso bastava dirlo! Perdonami se non ti lecco la faccia ma non vorrei ritrovarmi a limonare con i tuoi adorabili cani! - E così dicendo la smette di dire stronzate e la sua bocca si chiude (per fortuna) sulla mia erezione che comunque fa fatica a reagire visto che la parte superiore del mio corpo è leggermente occupata da due lingue animali.   
\- Cazzo come faccio ad eccitarmi con due cani che mi leccano la faccia? - Mi lamento perché so che Seb sta facendo un capolavoro sul mio gioiello ed io non ne godo nemmeno!   
\- Sono tuoi, falli scendere! - Si interrompe per rispondere e continua con la mano.   
\- Ma poveri poi ci rimangono male... - Seb si ferma.   
\- Allora se preferisci i cani posso lasciarvi soli. - Così dicendo finge di essere geloso e fa per alzarsi, ma io ovviamente faccio volare giù i cani e gli ordino di andare via per poi afferrare Seb con le gambe che avvinghio intorno alla sua testa, mentre lo soffoco e lo obbligo a riprendere.   
\- O-ok, così però mi uccidi... - Così allento la presa e lui ridendo torna dove doveva stare.   
La sua lingua riprende a leccarmi tutto intorno, mentre la mano muove come prima. Appoggio la testa all’indietro e mi abbandono, poco dopo la sua bocca torna a succhiare.   
È una sensazione meravigliosa e quando sollevo il capo per guardare la sua testa bionda e riccia muoversi sul mio inguine, la cosa mi dà il colpo di grazia.   
L’eccitazione sale in modo a dir poco devastante, lo sento fare un suono con la gola, proprio lì dove la mia punta ora arriva perché è bello in tiro.   
Alla fine vengo, non nella sua bocca.   
\- Mi stavi soffocando! - Ma che commenti erotici da sentire! Ridacchio e lo tiro su con poca delicatezza.   
\- Come sei romantico! - Rispondo baciandolo divertito, lui mi fissa senza capire cosa deve dire di romantico appena sveglio e così decido di dargli io il mio buongiorno. Lo spingo supino e gli salgo sopra a cavalcioni, mi muovo un po’ su di lui strofinando l’erezione contro la sua,   
Scendo con la lingua sul suo collo e lo assaggio prendendomi tutto il tempo del mondo per assaporare come si deve la sua pelle candida e liscia, morbida ed elastica. È così meravigliosamente bianco Seb. Ora è rilassato ma quando passo con la mia bocca, lui si tende sospirando. Quanto gli piace la mia bocca addosso.   
Ma non sa quanto mi piace la sua pelle sotto la mia bocca.   
Starei ore a toccarlo, carezzarlo e leccarlo.   
Arrivo alla sua erezione e ricambio il favore, lo lecco per poi avvolgerlo e lavorare su e giù mentre lo sento diventare duro e gemere contemporaneamente.  
E mi prende i capelli sulla nuca premendo la testa su di sé, in questo gesto di comando io impazzisco e ci do dentro perché sento che gli sta piacendo e la cosa in qualche modo mi dà alla testa. Ma Seb ovviamente ha altri piani, come sempre.   
Infatti quella mano sulla nuca mi stacca brutalmente. Adoro quando è così brutale, così rozzo così insensibile.   
Mi spinge e mi gira sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, si strofina ancora il suo membro duro e si prepara a mettermelo dentro mentre io mi metto in posizione a carponi e gli do tutto quello che vuole.   
Me lo sto pregustando, non vedo l’ora di sentirlo dentro, mi afferra con una mano, lo accosta alla mia fessura e...   
Ed il telefono si mette a suonare.   
Altra riga di insulti in tedesco.   
Io lo faccio in inglese.   
\- Chi cazzo è? - allungo il collo sul comodino e vedo il nome di Val nel display.   
\- Val... - Comunico già sapendo cosa significa questo.   
\- Fanculo, mi si è ammosciato! - Così mi ammoscio anche io sentendo che si toglie da me e scende dal letto dando un calcio al giochino dei cani, non rumoroso per fortuna.   
\- Ma siamo matti? Cosa cazzo vuole a quest’ora? Sei grande e vaccinato, puoi stare tutta la notte fuori cazzo! -   
Continua brontolando mentre va al bagno e si sciacqua.   
\- Ma che vuoi è la prima volta... -   
\- Fanculo, Lew! Fanculo davvero! - Prendendo il telefono in mano mi fermo al modo in cui Seb mi ha chiamato.   
Lew. E sorrido ebete.   
Non l’aveva mai fatto.   
Mi scioglie subito e lasciando perdere che è incazzato come una biscia, risponde felice e contento al telefono, non sapendo cosa mi inventerò.   
  
Seb continua a fare il muso e se lo conosco bene, ed è così, lo terrà per tutta la giornata almeno.   
\- È normale che sia apprensivo e chiami, non sa cosa succede, non gli dico nulla e non è mai successo che facessi cose così. Sono sparito senza dire nulla e basta... insomma... - Lo giustifico perché per me è normale, ma Seb non sembra voler sentire ragioni ed uscendo dalla camera non caga nemmeno i miei bambini per i quali ho potuto avere una camera a parte dove infilare anche quello stupido.   
Fa presto lui a parlare, ma non si può sempre fare tutto quel che si vuole, non siamo invisibili. Questa volta portando i cani ho avuto una bella scusa per stare per conto mio.  
Se non andassi d’accordo con Val potrei dire che non voglio stare con lui, ma tutti sanno che siamo amici e oltretutto chi li sopporta poi tutti quei ficcanaso indagatori? Siamo seri!   
Lui che odia la violazione della privacy non è che pensa come tenere lontani i curiosi.   
  
Seb continua a fare il broncio come un bambino e la cosa sta leggermente sfuggendo di mano. Che si trasformerà in un pugno sul suo nasino se non la pianta di fare lo scemo.   
Da un lato ho lui che non mi caga per tutto il giorno anche se ci sono molti modi in cui potrebbe interagire con me lontano da occhi e orecchie, dall’altro ho Val che continua a chiedermi che combino, che ormai ha la certezza che ho qualcosa.   
\- Ma non c’è niente, quando porto i cani sto per conto mio, tutto qua, è successo altre volte... -   
\- Sì, ma stai di più con me comunque, sei anche più mattiniero, ora non uscivi più e... - Vale comincia a mangiare la foglia, non è idiota. - Ed io penso che tu hai portato i cani per poter stare in una camera a parte. - Mi copro la faccia. Questa cosa delle camere mi disturba troppo. Non era più facile se ogni pilota aveva la sua stracazzo di camera per conto proprio? Perché se odi il tuo compagno puoi stare per i fatti tuoi mentre se ci vai d’accordo devi stare con lui?   
Che regolamenti di merda sono?   
\- Non dire cavolate, non è così. - E per essere convincente gli sorrido mettendogli la mano sul braccio, il contatto fisico con lui funziona sempre. - Non sono tipo da far finta di andare d’accordo con qualcuno, se non ci sto bene dico subito che voglio stare per conto mio senza peli sulla lingua. Davvero. - Val fa il broncio ed in questo passa Seb.  
Lui poteva decidere di avvicinarsi a me in qualsiasi momento della giornata e decide di farlo ora, proprio ora, l’unico momento che tocco Val! Non lo tocco mai, ora lo tocco e lui passa.   
Lo sguardo che mi lascia è a dir poco di ghiaccio.   
Oh Dio, ma perché tutte a me?   
Seb ovviamente passa dritto e mi ignora come se non fossi minimamente qua, io alzo gli occhi al cielo senza farmi vedere da Val e poi torno a lui cercando di essere convincente.   
\- È che è da un po’ che sei strano ed ho la sensazione che mi nascondi qualcosa e forse ce l’hai con me per qualcosa? - E ancora. Oh ti prego, come lo convinco ora senza dirgli che sto con Seb? Forse dovrei dirglielo a questo punto, ma che ne so di come reagisce? - No perché sai, tu mi piaci, mi piaci davvero molto e mi dispiacerebbe se le cose fra noi andassero male in qualche modo per qualche motivo. Io ci tengo davvero molto a te. -   
Ok, qua la cosa sta prendendo una piega che... tossisco e prendo il telefono fingendo come sempre quando parlo con lui di avere una chiamata in entrata, così interrompendolo vado a non rispondere al telefono.  
Forse se la smettessi di evadere sempre con questo metodo lui non mangerebbe nessuna foglia!  
Proprio mentre cammino per le zone del circuito, per strada, fra la postazione di un team e l’altro, vengo afferrato da una mano sul braccio e tirato bruscamente in parte. Per poco non volo sul serio, ma solo un cavernicolo al mondo mi maltratta così!  
Mi ritrovo spalle al muro contro uno dei box, per dietro ovviamente. Solo dall’altra parte c’è gente, chiacchiere e caos, ma qua non ci raggiungono davvero.   
Solo il suo sguardo corrucciato.   
\- Si può sapere che cazzo combini? Ci devi provare anche con lui ora? - Lo guardo con occhi spalancati.   
\- Sei serio? - Lo scruto meglio. Lo è. È sinceramente arrabbiato.   
\- Ci interrompe ogni volta! -   
\- Eddai, non ogni volta, ma è normale, sto di meno con lui e non è idiota. Dovrò dirgli di noi altrimenti dovrò fingere che lo odio! -  
\- Bravo, diglielo così ti sputtana per vendicarsi! - Sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre lui mi sta davanti ed è davvero serio mentre dice tante cagate.   
\- Perché dovrebbe? - Chiedo paziente.   
\- Perché sì, perché è innamorato cotto di te, tu invece no! Stai con me! È ovvio che reagisca male! - Mi massaggio le tempie con la testa che esplode.   
\- Più uno diventa matto per fare tutti felici e non urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno, più viene massacrato! Andate tutti al diavolo! - Con questo me ne vado senza nemmeno una limonata al volo.   
Seb ci rimane male, ma o così o gli davo una testata.   
Ma come fa ad arrabbiarsi davvero per questo? Cioè seriamente... anche se Val fosse davvero innamorato di me, e da come aveva cominciato il discorso prima inizio a pensarlo, perché dovrebbe vendicarsi se gli dico che sto con quel demente?   
Lui vede tutti stronzi perché in realtà lo stronzo numero uno è lui!   
  
Non so nemmeno se Seb ha capito che mi sono arrabbiato, è insensibile e non capisce mai un cazzo quindi può essere che non abbia nemmeno realizzato.   
Lo evito per il resto della giornata, non gli scrivo e non lo saluto se lo vedo. Non che lui si sforzi invece, ma capita che poi quando siamo pronti per uscire a cena lui ci incroci. Siamo io e Val che andiamo a cena fuori insieme, questo succede se non abbiamo altri impegni di altro genere, magari incontri con altre persone, o partecipazioni ad eventi. Allora prendiamo il compagno di squadra ed andiamo a cena da qualche parte.   
Oggi speravo di potermi imbucare da qualche parte nascosta con l’idiota, ma l’idiota non merita nemmeno un mignolo e così ci vado con un felice Val che almeno capisce che non ce l’ho con lui.   
Incontriamo Seb e Kimi fermi all’ascensore. Anche loro nelle nostre stesse condizioni.   
Per stasera cena semplice con compagni di team, fuori dal circuito e se non siamo ad eventi per team o sponsor, non siamo obbligati ad indossare qualche maglia delle nostre squadre con appunto gli sponsor, così siamo entrambi casual nella speranza di passare inosservati. Di solito quando siamo in borghese la gente non ci riconosce, è una cosa buffa che però ci sta più che bene.   
Lui è anche vestito bene. Con dei jeans che gli calzano giusti ma che non aderiscono come i miei che mi fanno da seconda pelle nonostante gli strappi, sopra ha una maglietta grigia semplicissima, ma su di lui il semplice è un marchio di fabbrica. Ha una giacchina nera leggera in mano da indossare in caso faccia freddo.  Io ho una maglietta bianca e sopra una camiciona larga a quadri, Seb mi squadra con un sopracciglio alzato spontaneo come sempre. Per un momento penso che si metterà a scherzare e metterà da parte i dissapori e ci proporrà un’uscita a quattro, ma poi le porte si aprono e dopo questo momento imbarazzante di gelo dove nemmeno Val sa cosa dire, Seb fa prendere aria alla bocca potendo invece evitare:   
\- Divertitevi! - Con questo entra in uno dei due ascensori che si sono aperti davanti a noi, indica con la testa l’altro per noi e aspettando che Kimi la lumaca lo segua, io alzò gli occhi al cielo, faccio il segno ad entrambi di aspettare un secondo, sussurro un ‘ci vediamo giù, scusate’ e mi infilo al posto di Kimi che probabilmente non ha ancora capito niente.   
Entro, schiaccio il pulsante della chiusura delle porte e Seb mi fissa come se fossi matto, come oso fare quel che voglio?   
\- Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me! - Esclama sostenuto.   
\- Ah te ne sei accorto! Non ne ero sicuro visto che vivi in un universo alternativo dove non serve dare spiegazioni a nessuno, non serve inventare scuse credibili e non serve mantenere i buoni rapporti di vicinatio - Seb indurisce l’espressione del viso ed in questo momento sembra più tedesco di sempre, gli occhi azzurri sembrano gelidi, vorrebbe trucidarmi ma rimane fermo immobile, mani nelle tasche ad aspettare che l’ascensore scenda, poi io lo blocco ad un certo punto. Sento una voglia enorme di prenderlo a pugni che non so come faccio a trattenermi.   
\- Per te è diverso, tu hai Kimi che conosci da una vita e sai che è una tomba e non dirà niente a nessuno! Io ho Val che è una persona dolcissima e non voglio ferire, ma non so se posso dirgli una cosa simile! Era facile se ci detestavamo perché avevamo camere separate, ma visto che quando mi porto i cani sto in camera da solo, ho usato questo espediente, solo che lui non è scemo ed ha capito che ultimamente sono strano e pensa che ce l’abbia con lui! - Non so nemmeno perché gli do tutte queste spiegazioni, non le merita, è un ottuso. Seb sta in silenzio mentre io mi agito e sparo a mitraglia.   
Mi fissa duramente ed io in tutta risposta sbraccio sbloccando l’ascensore con un gesto secco del pugno:   
\- Oh, non so nemmeno perché te lo spiego! Non sei scemo, lo sai da solo perché faccio i salti mortali! E tu sei geloso perché cerco di mantenere i rapporti! Ma siamo impazziti? Va al diavolo! - Alla fine Seb non dice nulla perché lui è tedesco ed i tedeschi non scendono a patti, non si piegano, non si abbassano a scusarsi dicendo che esagerano. Mai! I tedeschi sono solo imbecilli! Ho avuto per anni a che fare con un tedesco ed era completamente scemo, come ho potuto mettermi con un altro?   
Quando le porta stanno per aprirsi e l’ascensore rallenta, Seb si degna di aprire quella fogna, ma era meglio se la teneva chiusa:   
\- Guarda che quello non aspetta altro che provarci con te, se gli dai troppa corda ti troverai a doverlo rifiutare ed allora sì che dovrai fare i salti mortali! -   
Stringo i pugni, non è quel che dice ma come. Con quel tono da saputello che vorrei cancellare con un pugno sulla trachea. Ma le porte che si aprono lo salvano e Kimi e Val insieme al piano terra ci osservano, Val non nasconde lo stupore nel vedere l’aria di fuoco e gelo che c’era qua dentro, mentre Kimi non reagisce come al solito.   
I due si dicono qualcosa in finlandese e poi Seb esce per primo facendo un cenno a Kimi, tirando dritto verso l’uscita dove un autista/guida/assistente li scorterà in giro per Budapest.   
\- Come è andata? - Chiede Val capendo che ho litigato di nuovo con Seb. Scrollo le spalle.   
\- Che vada al diavolo! - Rispondo secco e col broncio, poi lo prendo sotto braccio e senza farci caso, lo accompagno dal nostro uomo.   
\- Ma come fate a litigare sempre? So che siete amici e vi adorate, ma... -   
\- È un idiota ottuso insensibile, ecco cos’è! - Eviterò di dire che litighiamo per lui, per questa sera non voglio pensare a quell’idiota anche se ovviamente ci penso eccome.  Tutto il tempo. Cosa starà facendo, dove sarà, se si è pentito, se mi chiederà scusa. Se ho usato la carta cani per niente... sprecheremo questi giorni preziosi? I GP sono preziosi, perché a casa non possiamo vederci, possiamo stare insieme solo durante i 4 giorni del GP. Non mi sembra di chiedere la Luna. Con lui evidentemente semplice è noioso.   
Mi chiedo se non abbia fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.   



	2. Degenerazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua il nuovo capitolo, ce n'è un terzo. Allora. Qua tutto degenera. Perchè, mica pensavate che Seb di peggio non potesse fare? Beh, ha un dono, quello di far sempre precipitare tutto! E poi Lew ci va di mezzo, anche se questa volta è lui che reagisce e mostra che in realtà il ragazzo non è proprio un angelo.

2\. DEGENERAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb5.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb9.jpg)

  
Ovviamente non mangio niente ed ovviamente sono particolarmente scontroso, cosa molto rara per me.   
Val capisce che ho qualcosa, non ci vuole un genio, e cerca di distrarmi, ad un certo punto si sente in colpa di mangiare anche le mie porzioni e così mi propone di fare una passeggiata a vedere Budapest di notte, che è sempre bella.  
La cosa si fa complicata visto che sembra una cosa romantica e sto facendo una cosa romantica con la persona sbagliata.   
Perplesso lo guardo ma alla fine se rifiutassi dovrei spiegargli ed è già complessato di suo.   
Così niente, ci mettiamo a camminare tranquilli, non è troppo tardi ma nemmeno così presto, siamo a venerdì per cui si trova qualcuno che però non fa caso a noi, di certo non penserebbero di trovare il duo della Mercedes per le vie.   
\- Mi dispiace che litighi tanto con Seb, vi vedo passare dallo scherzare un sacco insieme all’arrabbiarvi in un modo da far girare la testa e so che tu sei sensibile e che ci soffri. - Dice mentre ci avviamo verso il Danubio. Di notte è praticamente una meraviglia.   
\- Non pensarci, io e lui siamo così, tipico rapporto di odio/amore. Succede quando ci si conosce da molto tempo... - Cerco di sminuire la cosa e di impostarla su una bella amicizia.   
\- Seb ha un caratterino, eh? - Continua Val indagando. Credo che voglia capire se stiamo insieme. La prende larga. Vediamo di manovrarlo a dovere. Finalmente intravediamo il Danubio, da un lato lasciamo il grande ponte che collega le due rive e noi ci avviamo verso la banchina per affacciarci e guardare lo spettacolo che, se vieni in questa città, non ti puoi perdere. Specie di notte.   
\- Puoi dirlo forte. È un tedesco no? Anche se un po’ atipico visto che lui e le regole sono allergici! - Ed è per questo che non può proprio gestire come si deve la nostra relazione, perché lui va a caso, si butta, non pensa. Ci sono delle cose che non si possono fare, per cui ci devi riflettere! Ma lui no, figurati! Però se ci penso io lui se la prende.   
Non posso scaricare Val così come vuole lui, come faccio? Partirebbe un caso di stato e poi a me piace Val, ci sto bene. Dopo aver patito negli ultimi anni con Nico, avere un compagno così tenero e amichevole è una cosa bellissima. Lo devo coltivare!   
Ci appoggiamo alla ringhiera del Danubio e ci riempiamo gli occhi di questo spettacolo dove si vede il ponte illuminato ed il lato opposto della città che si riflette sulla superficie ampia del fiume, uno dei più belli del mondo.   
Mi viene a meno il fiato e per un momento, mentre ci appoggiamo vicini coi gomiti ad ammirare questa meraviglia, penso a quanto vorrei essere qua con Seb. Quel demente che rovina tutto. Potevamo essere noi! Potevamo riuscire a vederci da qualche parte uscendo da soli dall’hotel. Lui no, lui deve fare il deficiente!   
Ora starà guardando questa meraviglia con Kimi!  
KIMI! Non io! Come osa?   
Mi volto verso Val. Ed io sono qua con lui. Ma che c’entra lui con me a guardare il Danubio?   
Poi mi viene un colpo perché mi rendo conto che anche lui guarda me invece che il fiume e così faccio un spontaneo salto indietro, poi rido alla mia maniera un po’ esagerata quando sono nervoso.   
Vai a vedere che Seb ha ragione e Val è innamorato di me!  
-  Tutto bene? -   
\- Sì sì e tu? - Ridacchio.   
\- Certo, come si fa a non stare bene guardando questo spettacolo? - Val annuisce tornando a guardare davanti a sé ed io mi rilasso di nuovo.   
\- Fra te e Seb... - Ed eccolo che torna alla carica. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e trattengo un sospiro, poi si gira a guardarmi e prontamente sorrido.   
\- Sì? -   
\- Non c’è del tenero? Non è per questo che litigate? - Ora se io e Seb fossimo solo amici la reazione normale sarebbe ridere, se fossimo amici ed io fossi etero dovrei arrabbiarmi perché di solito gli etero si arrabbiano quando vengono insinuati di essere gay. Ma io e Seb non siamo solo amici ed ora in un nano secondo non so come reagire. L’ha presa piuttosto diretta. La domanda reale è: cosa vuole davvero Val da me?  
\- Io e Seb? Cosa te lo fa pensare? Insomma, siamo in buoni rapporti e scherziamo tanto ma... -   
\- Sono questi bisticci strani tipici da coppia. Non so perché vi succede, ma... -   
I litigi. I litigi sono una cosa da coppia. Ha ragione, dannazione! Se ci vai d’accordo ci sei solo amico, se ci litighi ci stai insieme. No beh insomma, io e Nico nell’ultimo anno litigavamo spesso e infatti ci eravamo lasciati!   
\- Quando si è sinceramente amici capita anche di litigare, ma sono sciocchezze. Io e lui torneremo sempre a parlarci e scherzare! - spero d’averla gestita bene. Mi dispiace mentirgli, ma ho l’impressione che il terzo grado non sia finito qua.   
I suoi occhioni azzurri hanno una chiara nota di sollievo e felicità.   
\- Sono contento di saperlo. - Gli sfugge, si accorge che è una cosa che non doveva dire e fa una faccia buffa che mi fa ridere. - Non volevo dire una cosa strana, è solo che... - è solo che ora non sa gestirla lui, invece. Cerca di tirare fuori una scusa accettabile, balbetta, si torce le mani, è rosso peggio di un pomodoro ed alla fine si arrende e la butta fuori come se scoppiasse, come se non potesse più tenerla dentro. - È solo che sono cotto di te! Mi piaci da morire! Penso che mi sto innamorando e quindi ero geloso di Seb! Però non voglio che cambi niente fra noi, non pretendo di piacerti in quel senso, è solo che mentirti e guardarti negli occhi io non potevo... - Oh Dio quanto sono meschino!   
\- No dai non preoccuparti... - Così vedendo che sta per piangere gli circondo le spalle con il braccio e cerco di confortarlo. Lui appoggia la testa al mio collo, io spalanco gli occhi realizzando cosa sembra. - Cosa vuoi che sia, non sentirti in colpa per niente. Le cose capitano. Io sono gay, penso si capisca abbastanza conoscendomi bene. Per cui non crearti problemi. - Ma non gli sto dicendo che amo un altro e sto con lui per cui non deve provarci con me, lo sto abbracciando e confortando.   
Lewis sei la persona peggiore sulla faccia della Terra, di peggiori non esistono. Lui non può mentirti e si dichiara in lacrime ed tu invece menti spudoratamente e senza ritegno!  
Andrai all’inferno per questo!   
Ma proprio mentre sto pensando che se non mi stacco questa cosa degenererà... beh, degenera!  
Infatti Val solleva la testa, mi mette una mano sulla guancia, indirizza il viso verso il mio e appoggia le labbra sulle mie. Così. Veloce e fugace.   
Oh Signore Gesù Potentissimo!  
Chi lo sente ora Seb? Aveva ragione su tutta la linea!  
Appena lo fa reagisco subito e sguscio via pulendomi la bocca istintivo, lui mi fissa shoccato, bordeaux.   
\- Ho... ho capito male? Non era... oddio che imbarazzo... -   
È in crisi mistica.   
Oh tu sei in crisi?   
Ed io che dovrei fare?   
Ma con la coda dell’occhio vedo arrivare a passo di carica da dietro di noi proprio il tedesco più irrispettoso delle regole che io abbia mai conosciuto e impallidisco di brutto, ha la faccia così incazzata che quella volta di Baku è nulla e mentre ho la chiara visione di Seb che butta Val giù per il fiume, io gli vado contro e lo fermo.   
Ed ecco come tutto va a quel paese in un attimo.  
Ma che potere ha Seb? Quello di fare piazza pulita in un secondo!  
Beh se vedi Baku che gli impedirà molto probabilmente di vincere il mondiale... pensare non è che è il suo forte!  
\- Ehi sei impazzito? - Val si gira e vede la scena che penso sia epica. Io che spingo Seb che ha tutta l’aria di voler ammazzare qualcuno, lui.   
Da qualche parte ci sarà anche Kimi, dove diavolo è Kimi quando serve? Non che potrebbe essere utile, quello. Rimarrebbe fermo a guardare, ma non lo vedo comunque.   
Seb è davvero livido di rabbia, ha visto tutta la scena da fuori ed ora sai che putiferio scoppierà. Non so nemmeno più cosa fare, finisco nel panico anche io in un istante, così, come schioccassi le dita.   
Gli ho appena detto che non sto con Seb e poi lo scemo si comporta da fidanzato geloso.   
Non che poi mi dispiaccia, in realtà.   
\- Io... io avevo capito... avevi detto che... - Beh, la nota positiva è che ora non devo inventare scuse perché si capisce ben da sé cosa succede. Io e Seb stiamo insieme. Ciao.   
Seb continua a spingere per dargli un pugno od ucciderlo, io continuo a spingere lui affinché la smetta, Val è in crisi esistenziale e sotto shock.   
\- Sì, lo so, mi dispiace. È che capirai anche tu che non è una cosa facile da dire e che tecnicamente non andrebbe rivelata per nessuna ragione al mondo! -   
\- Io lo sapevo! - E da dietro la voce da oltretomba di un oltretombale Kimi ci fa saltare e ci ferma tutti.   
\- Grazie per aiutare come sempre! - Dico ironico con uno scatto di nervi. Ora sono io che voglio prendere a pugni qualcuno.   
Val lo fissa sconvolto.   
\- TU LO SAPEVI!? - Sospiro insofferente.   
\- NESSUNO DOVREBBE SAPERLO! BASTA ADESSO! - Seb finalmente smette di spingere, così finalmente tutti si fermano e mi fissano, io sono al centro di un cerchio composto da imbecilli.   
\- Val, mi dispiace avertelo nascosto, ma mi hai preso alla sprovvista e non sapevo come gestirla. Ovviamente l’ho gestita male. Spero tu capisca perché volevo tenerlo nascosto. Non è una mancanza di fiducia verso di te, ma... - non so come finire, onestamente. Lo fa Seb per me. Aiuto.   
\- Ma hai ben approfittato appena hai potuto, eh? Come è andata, ti ha detto che siamo solo amici e SBAM! Via di lingua? - Val impallidisce, il che lo rende un cadavere visto che è pallido di suo.   
\- Ma non ci ho messo la lingua! Io ero preso male, mi ero solo dichiarato e... e poi avevo capito che gli andava bene, non so... aveva detto... - Ora impallidisco io mentre lo fisso come a dire ‘ma che ho detto io?!’   
Seb incrocia le braccia al petto pronto ad attaccare:   
\- Sì, che ha detto? - Lo guardo shoccato, sembra mi abbia letto nel pensiero. Ha l’aria di uno che stasera ucciderà qualcuno, spero di non essere io. Kimi ovviamente ascolta e non fa un’amato cazzo. Anche io ucciderò. Lui!   
\- Niente! Ho detto che sono gay anche io e di non crearsi problemi con certe cose! Questo non significa provaci con me che sono disponibile! - Val si morde la bocca in crisi, il suo colore passa dal bianco terrore mentre guarda Seb al rosso vergogna mentre guarda me.   
\- Ma nemmeno che non ci deve provare! -   
\- Adesso mi avete rotto tutti le palle! È sempre così! Io qua sono l’unico che si sbatte le palle per fare le cose bene e far felici tutti e sono l’unico che ci rimette e viene insultato! -   
\- Ma io non ti ho insultato! -Si intromette allarmato Val vedendomi furioso come poche volte ha visto.   
\- Io sì invece! - Replica gelido Seb.   
\- E TU VA AL DIAVOLO ALLORA! - Con questo me ne vado e non so sinceramente che si dicono, ma è grave che non mi insegua nel giro di subito.   
Questo peggiora esponenzialmente la mia voglia di uccidere, sono una persona così pacifica, perché mi devono fare questo.  
Quando mi sento prendere il polso mi giro di scatto e tiro diretto un pugno a chiunque sia, ben lieto che il pugno finisca contro la mano dagli ottimi riflessi di Seb.   
Almeno alla fine mi è corso dietro. Un po’ troppo lento per i miei gusti.   
\- Ma sei bipolare? - Lo fisso fiammeggiante riprendendomi la mano.   
\- Non sai nemmeno cosa significa bipolare! - Ringhio a denti stretti ricominciando la marcia verso non so nemmeno dove.   
Seb riprende a camminarmi dietro.   
\- Ma cosa ti metti a fare sceneggiate? - A questo torno a sventolare un pugno che sfiora di poco la sua testa.   
\- Lo vedi che hai problemi di gestione della rabbia? Trattieni troppo, dovresti lasciarti andare più spesso, come faccio io! - Mentre spara cagate, io continuo a cercare di colpirlo con la posizione tipica da pugile, visto che poi è insita in me.   
Lui continua a schivare o parare. Non è male come sparring partner.   
Fatti colpire, stronzo!   
Non so nemmeno dove siamo, in una delle vie che spuntano sulla camminata del Danubio, suppongo. Ho fatto un chilometro in dieci secondi, credo. In questo vicolo siamo più coperti, per questo mi ha fermato qua. Il demente!  
-  Tu? Tu ti lasci andare? Alle cagate ti lasci andare! Tu hai scatti di rabbia, Seb! Non è che ti lasci andare! Hai una maschera su quella faccia di cazzo e nessuno capisce cosa provi e cosa pensi, sorridi sempre e poi magari scherzando distruggi qualcuno! Quando fissi male è un evento! Poi hai gli scatti di rabbia dove esageri sempre e non pensi. E poi sei uno che si lascia andare? -   
\- Ma dico quello che penso. In un modo o nell’altro. - Questo è vero, gliene do atto.   
\- Ma nascondi dietro un sorriso di merda! -   
\- Ma cos’ha sto sorriso che non va? -   
\- È  TROPPO BELLO! - E sentendo la risposta lui abbassa la guardia ed io lo colpisco sulla bocca. La cosa è velocissima, lui ci si mette le mani sopra e si piega uggiolando, penso ci infili qualche cosa in tedesco tipo ‘Scheiße’ che credo sia ‘merda’.   
Questo mi spegne completamente ed entro in fase mortificata.   
\- Oh Dio non volevo scusa! Perché ti sei fermato? Pensavo che schivassi! - Replico prendendolo per le spalle e piegandomi su di lui. Seb rimane giù per un po’ così che io finisco per sbaciucchiargli la spalla. - Scusami, brutto scemo! - Con questo si decide ad alzarsi, rimane proteso in avanti, toglie le mani dalla bocca e si mette a sputare sangue, così mi faccio indietro con un senso di colpa che si apre come una voragine.   
\- Ma allora ti ho fatto davvero male! -   
\- Fanculo, Lew! - E di nuovo col soprannome più carino dell’universo. Sorrido ebete e quando nota che non replico mi fissa e si corruga. - che hai da sorridere? -   
\- Lew! - ripeto con una vocina intenerita.   
\- Non ti piace? - Chiede sempre facendo attenzione a non sporcare di sangue la maglia, il rivoletto parte dalla bocca spaccata e scende sul mento staccandosi per terra. Ci ho dato giù pesante.   
\- Certo che mi piace! È bellissimo! - Alla fine sorride e scuote la testa.   
\- Hai un destro da paura! - Commenta poi come se gli avessi appena dato un bacio da capogiro. Ridacchio al suo commento.   
\- Sai com’è, faccio boxe nel tempo libero... - Seb mi fissa con un sopracciglio alzato.   
\- Pure! - Mi cerco un fazzoletto nella tasca e ne trovo uno di stoffa, così lo uso per pulirgli il mento e gli tampono piano la bocca, lui si lascia fare. Sembra come d’aver staccato una spina, in un attimo è tutto diverso e lui è quasi tenero in un certo senso mentre sta zitto e si fa curare.  
\- Perché, cos’altro faccio? -   
\- Suoni il piano, balli, fai feste ed ora pure fai boxe! -   
\- Hai dimenticato amo i miei bambini. - Sguardo interrogativo. - Roscoe e Coco. - Così finisce per sorridere e fare una smorfia di dolore nello stesso momento.   
\- Sei pieno di vita. - risponde parlando male per il mio fazzoletto sul suo labbro. Poi si ricorda quel che gli avevo detto. - Quindi il mio sorriso è troppo bello e lo odi quando lo uso per mascherarmi? - Arriccio la bocca ed annuisco.   
\- Ne sono geloso. Lo regali troppo facilmente. Dici un sacco di cattiverie col sorriso. Ma un sorriso così bello perché usarlo nel modo sbagliato? - Rimane colpito da quel che dico, che sembra una cagata, poi fa un sorrisino.   
\- Allora cercherò di essere più espressivo e di usare i sorrisi solo per dire cose belle. -   
A questo punto gli tolgo il fazzoletto, il sangue esce di meno, la bocca è gonfia e rossa. Povero, che colpo.   
\- Solo per me! - Dico poi. Lui sorride e poi finisce che ci baciamo delicatamente, suggellando la pace a questa folle litigata, cerco di premere il meno possibile e di stare sull’angolo meno gonfio.   
Solo noi possiamo fare tutto sto casino in un giorno solo, persino a pugni ci siamo presi.  
Beh dopo Baku non mi stupisco più di niente.  
Seb è Seb. Imprevedibile non rende nemmeno.   
Dopo un normalissimo -e per noi strano che sia tale- abbraccio, lo prendo a braccetto e continuiamo per questa via più appartata mentre gli chiedo curioso:   
\- Ma senti, cosa hai detto a Val? -   
\- ‘Lo vedi il Danubio? Ci finisci dentro se ti sento dire mezza parola di noi due!’ E poi sono venuto via. - Non stento a credere che gli abbia detto questo.   
\- E Kimi in tutto questo? -   
\- Niente ovviamente. Pensavi facesse qualcosa? -   
\- No e non me lo potevo immaginare. Credo che si diverta, sinceramente. -   
\- Oh, vorrei capire la differenza fra lui che si annoia e lui che si diverte... persino se fosse arrabbiato sarebbe interessante! - Seb scoppia a ridere per poi lamentarsi tenendosi la bocca spaccata di cui mi sento in colpa.   
\- Oh credimi che ci provo a farlo arrabbiare, ma è bionico, sembra non gli importi di nulla... -   
Continuiamo a parlare di Kimi e più lo facciamo, più mi rendo conto che se devo essere geloso di qualcuno, nonostante la logica mi dice di esserlo, non è di sicuro di Kimi. Forse i suoi figli in qualche modo. O Hannah, non saprei. Insomma, sono amici dal liceo, però alla fine stanno insieme da davvero molti anni, no?   
Ma Kimi... niente, non c’è verso.  
Magari con altri del circuito potrei essere geloso. Con Daniel per esempio ha un bel rapporto. Ecco con Daniel forse. Ma Kimi... 


	3. Notturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb e Lew sono insieme in giro per Budapest e dopo aver fatto di tutto, litigato, presi a pugni e fatto pace, è ora di fare la coppia romantica. Per quanto Seb conceda a Lew romanticismo! Ma magari anche da una situazione complicata può nascere qualcosa di inaspettatamente dolce.

3\. NOTTURNO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb13.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb71.jpg)

  
\- Pensi che devo tornare indietro? - Chiede Seb improvvisamente facendomi sconvolgere.   
\- Per scusarti con Val? -   
\- No, per buttarlo in acqua davvero! Sei sicuro di poterti fidare? - Chiede poi seccato. Scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi mentre uscendo dalla stradina ed immettendoci in una più grande ci stacchiamo a malincuore.   
\- Suppongo che lo scopriremo presto. -   
\- Ecco, io non voglio scoprirlo, non voglio sorprese di questo tipo. O sta zitto o sta zitto. Non ha scelta. A meno che non voglia morire, in quel caso me lo dice subito e lo accontento. Giuro che se ci danneggia in qualche modo... - Vedo Seb molto turbato e preoccupato da questa cosa, così sospirando prendo il telefono e cerco il numero di Val.   
\- Che fai? - Mi chiede.   
\- Lo chiamo per rabbonirlo, mi scuso, faccio quel che stavo cercando di fare prima che tu facessi precipitare tutto come sempre. Hai un dono, Seb, che pochi davvero hanno! - Seb fa una smorfia e mi spinge, io ridacchio e prendo la linea.   
\- Comunque avevo ragione io su tutta la linea. Quello ci voleva provare con te! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo, adesso lo annego io nel Danubio!   
Val mi risponde subito e la sua voce trema, penso che Seb l’abbia terrorizzato. O forse l’ho shoccato.   
\- Dove sei, vuoi che vengo lì e parliamo meglio da soli? Meriti più di un ‘se parli ti butto nel Danubio!’ - Lo sento ridere in modo eccessivo credo che siano nervi questi, ma dopo la risata isterica lo sento meno teso.   
\- Dai, parleremo in hotel o domani, penso che ormai tu e lui abbiate altri programmi. Sai, è meglio sapere la verità così la smetto di fare la figura dell’imbecille e non irrito nessuno! - Lancio uno sguardo di fuoco a Seb mentre camminiamo vicini in una passeggiatina che potrebbe essere romantica come piace a me se non fossi arrabbiato coi modi di questo cavernicolo.   
\- Ma che dici, non irriti! È colpa mia, non volevo dirlo a nessuno, non potevi sapere. Tu sei stato spontaneo e mi piaci per questo, perché sei onesto... non ti mascheri per ottenere quel che vuoi calpestando i sentimenti degli altri. Alla fine l’ho fatto io. - Mi rendo conto di essermi comportato come Nico, che ho tanto odiato alla fine quando ho capito cosa mi faceva. Seb ascolta a testa bassa, mani nelle tasche, non mi guarda.   
\- Non dire così, come fai a dire una cosa simile alla leggera? - sospiro.   
-  Tutto bene fra noi? Posso contare su di te? - Chiedo dolcemente.   
\- Certo, ovvio. - Sorrido.   
\- Grazie, sei un vero amico. -   
\- Non ti danneggerei mai. Seb magari, ma te no. - Con questo lo sento ridacchiare e così rido anche io allentando la tensione. Lo saluto dandoci appuntamento all’indomani, poi chiudiamo entrambi.   
\- Penso sia con Kimi. - Dice Seb a bruciapelo.  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare? - Lui mi mostra una foto che gli ha mandato Kimi con una didascalia sotto. Nella foto c’è Val che cammina vicino a lui in un’altra zona di Budapest, Val ha l’aria più depressa di questo mondo e si vede che ha pianto. - Così però mi uccide! -   
La didascalia scrive ‘L’avete demolito’.   
Non ci va leggero Kimi, ma penso che sia vero quel che dice. Val è sensibile.   
\- Vedrai che possiamo fidarci, è che mi dispiace averlo ferito. - Continuo camminando senza far molto caso a dove andiamo.   
\- È stato peggio perché ha pensato di potersi dichiarare. Ma davvero hai detto che non doveva preoccuparsi perché anche tu sei gay? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- E cosa dovevo fare? Si era dichiarato e stava per piangere ed io... insomma, volevo solo tirarlo su! -   
\- Ma non è quello il modo! Aspettava solo uno spiraglio, tu gli hai offerto uno squarcio enorme! - Sollevo gli occhi al cielo, io e lui comunichiamo molto dal primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, ormai sono molti anni. Ma riusciamo sempre a discutere su qualcosa. Nelle conferenze e davanti ai microfoni in generale si vede questo e un po’ gioca a nostro favore nel senso che qualcuno casca nel tranello e pensa che non ci sopportiamo, facciamo buon viso a cattivo gioco. Quelli davvero svegli hanno capito che invece ci adoriamo e che quando si discute come due vecchi pensionati che fanno le nozze d’oro, è perché in realtà ci si adora.   
-  Tu cosa avresti fatto al mio posto? -   
\- Io non mi sarei mai trovato in quella situazione, perché capisco subito quando piaccio a qualcuno e se non mi interessa non gli do corda! -  
\- Per cui visto che a me l’hai data ti interessavo... - Catturo subito l’attenzione di quel che conta nel suo discorso e sorrido ebete guardandolo mentre lui ridacchia con aria da stronzo. Non facciamo caso al gruppetto di quattro ragazzi che si avvicinano a noi, siamo troppo presi dai nostri discorsi.   
Dalle facce da idioti questi sono degli ignoranti di prima categoria e non sanno chi siamo, per cui possiamo cavarcela come ce la caveremmo se fossimo persone qualunque.   
Mentre io stringo i pugni e tiro i muscoli del corpo pronto a tirare qualche cazzotto, Seb mi si mette praticamente sopra e davanti a loro che però ci girano intorno accerchiandoci, cercano di metterci contro il muro e sopraffarci, ma io sono un pugile, mai mettersi all’angolo, così invece di fare la principessa che si fa proteggere, mi trasformo in Mulan e mi metto schiena a Seb fissando con aria di sfida i due che ho davanti. Uno di loro parla nella sua lingua, qualunque lingua si parli qua, e non capisco un cazzo ma non ci vuole un genio per sapere cosa vogliono. Seb sente che sono messo di schiena rispetto a lui e mi cerca con la mano come per avermi sotto controllo e assicurarmi che non mi facciano sparire.   
Figurati, devono passare sul mio cadavere.   
\- Andatevene e non succede niente. - Rispondo in inglese, questi capiscono che siamo stranieri e si rallegrano, non sanno che non siamo pane per ostie.   
Aprono la mano come per chiedere i nostri soldi, questa è una lingua internazionale. A parte che non giro coi contanti in tasca, ma non gli darei nemmeno il mio orologio a sti stronzi.   
\- Lasciateci in pace, vi conviene. - Sento dire Seb. Penso che se mi toccano con un dito vedo la parte peggiore di Seb, non che di solito la tenga molto nascosta. Per un momento la cosa mi alletta e ci penso, ma appena uno di loro mi prende per il braccio per costringermi al muro, bloccarmi e perquisirmi, mentre suppongo gli altri due tentano la stessa cosa con lui, io reagisco d’impulso, strattono il mio braccio dalla presa e sto per colpirlo quando vedo un pugno partire per primo.   
Seb ha completamente ignorato i suoi due aggressori per occuparsi di me. Per un momento calo il braccio che era pronto e scuoto la testa sconsolato.   
\- Guarda che non sono una principessa! - Commento, ma mentre lui se la cava a tirare di destro, io coi riflessi pronti salto di lato per evitare di essere afferrato e comincio a darci dentro anche io.   
Se il destro di Seb non è male per essere un principiante, il mio è devastante perché modestamente non sono un principiante e con due colpi a testa li faccio scappare subito per poi andare ad aiutare Seb che non è molto per la boxe. Quando vedono che ho fatto scappare gli altri due, questi alzano le mani, si arrendono e se la filano anche loro.  
Uno di loro ha il naso che sanguinava, almeno qualcosa gli ha fatto.   
Lo guardo ridacchiando convinto di ritrovarmelo grondante di sangue, ma il labbro spaccato da me prima è la cosa peggiore che gli vedo sul suo bel faccino da tedesco bianco, così rido di gusto piegandomi in avanti mentre gli metto la mano sulla spalla nella tipica mossa nostra.   
\- Stasera il tuo karma è terribile, dovevi essere per forza picchiato! -   
Rido rumorosamente e mentre lui ansima risponde:   
\- Il tuo pugno resta il peggiore ricevuto! - Poi mi raddrizzo preoccupato.   
\- Aspetta, ti hanno colpito? - Lui si alza la maglietta e mi mostra la pancia bianca dove si nota una zona particolarmente rossa. Faccio il broncio.   
\- Oh povero amore... - Commento spontaneo abbassandomi e dandogli un bacio come se non fossimo per strada. - Un bacio e passa tutto. -   
\- Oh ma guarda che mi hanno colpito anche qua, eh? - E così dicendo si tocca il pacco, così rido e mi raddrizzo.   
\- Se ti avessero colpito lì staresti agonizzando a terra, bello! - Così finiamo per ridere e scherzare insieme come se non fossimo appena stati aggrediti e non avessimo appena fatto a pugni. Penso che sia la cosa più matta che abbiamo fatto insieme e la passeggiata romantica per Budapest di notte è appena diventata un set di Rocky, ma la cosa mi piace.   
È bello fare cose così lontane dal nostro mondo di piloti.   
Vorrei prenderlo a braccetto ma siamo troppo esposti ed alla fine arrivati ad una piazza meravigliosa ci sediamo su una panchina e ci riposiamo un po’ mentre decidiamo il da farsi. Per tornare all’hotel dobbiamo chiamare per forza uno dei nostri autisti che abbiamo congedato prima di cena.   
\- Sai, hai avuto una reazione bellissima. - Dico poi ripensandoci mentre appoggio la testa alla sua spalla sentendomi abbastanza al sicuro, non vedo passare nessuno e non è una piazza aperta al traffico. La piazza comunque è davvero bellissima e trasforma di nuovo la notte in una romantica. Meno male.   
\- Quando mi sono messo davanti e tu sei sgusciato per fare Cassius Clay? - Ridacchio al suo paragone.   
\- Addirittura Cassius Clay? - Annuisco. - Sei stato dolcissimo comunque. Non hai mai fatto a pugni ma ti sei buttato subito per difendermi. Anche se sapevo difendermi da solo. È stata la cosa più romantica da parte tua! Ti sei praticamente preso un pugno per me! -   
\- E tu te la sei cavata meglio da solo. Ma ho fatto la mia bella figura, dai! - Seb non è tipo da vergognarsi di qualcosa, specie se lo riguarda, ed è questa alta considerazione di sé che mi piace. Non ha sensi di inferiorità con nessuno.   
\- Eri davvero hot mentre mi passavi davanti tirando pugni a caso! - Alzo la testa dalla sua spalla e la giro verso di lui che mi guarda a sua volta con un sorrisino malizioso e soddisfatto, prima di fare questo ho controllato che non ci fosse nessuno e sono felice che sia così perché posso fare questo.   
Infilo la mano sotto la sua maglietta e gli tocco lo stomaco, poi gli tiro il labbro coi denti succhiandolo subito dopo. Seb si ammorbidisce, mette la mano sulla mia ed intrecciamo le dita al contrario, mentre si apre e mi viene incontro con la lingua.   
Sento l’adrenalina pizzicarmi di nuovo come è successo per tutta la serata, da qualche parte un campanile scocca la mezzanotte e mi sento una Cenerentola avventata che invece di correre a ripararsi a casa, rimane fuori a sgarrare.   
Lo sto baciando all’aperto e sebbene lui sia uno che ama calpestare le regole in tutti i modi, so che non gli farebbe piacere far sapere al mondo che sta con me, anzi.   
Però adoro che ci siano volte dove entrambi siamo capaci di mettere da parte il giusto ed il conveniente per fare solo quel che vogliamo.   
\- Sai, ho capito come ti sei sentito prima quando ti ho chiamato Lew. - Dice poi separandosi dalla mia bocca. Io mi raddrizzo.   
\- Davvero? - Chiedo cercando di capire come può averlo capito.   
\- Prima mi hai chiamato ‘amore’ senza pensarci. - E con quest’altra cosa mi spiazza. È vero, l’ho fatto. Sorrido.   
\- Mi è venuto spontaneo. -   
\- È questo che è tanto bello! - Così mi sfiora il mento con le dita e poi tira fuori il telefono. - Direi di andare a completare l’opera interrotta di stamattina, che dici? -   
\- Dico che prima di chiamarle l’autista voglio fare un’altra cosa. - Rispondo deciso.   
\- Cosa? - chiede Seb. Io così sorrido.   
\- Se non mangio qualcosa svengo! Fra le scariche di adrenalina avute prima ed il fatto che non ho toccato cibo a cena perché ero incazzato con te... penso che sto per svenire! - Seb mi guarda sconcertato e scuote la testa.   
\- Oh, l’emotivo che non mangia se ha problemi di cuore... -   
\- Non dirmi che tu hai mangiato invece! - Rispondo seccato alzandomi in piedi.   
\- Certo! - fa Seb come se niente fosse passandomi davanti alla ricerca di un ristorante. Incredulo lo raggiungo accelerando il passo.   
\- Voglio una pizza! - Esclamo.   
\- Oh guarda, abbiamo una cosa in comune! L’amore per la pizza! - gli prendo per un momento la mano vedendo via libera, lui la tiene finché non usciamo da questa piazza deserta, arrivati ad una via principale ci separiamo ma camminiamo vicino continuando a scherzare come sempre, non avendone mai abbastanza, trovando sempre qualcosa da dire.   
Penso che io e Seb non ne avremo mai davvero abbastanza, anche se siamo davvero diversi come il giorno e la notte, come il latte e la cioccolata. Come il rosso ed il bianco.   
Ma proprio per questo troppo perfetti insieme!   
  
La sua lingua brucia la mia pelle, scende sul mio corpo marchiandomi, alterna il leccarmi al mordicchiarmi ed io totalmente alla sua mercede mi lascio fare di tutto. Quando arriva al mio inguine e lo inghiotte io impazzisco letteralmente, il calore mi investe mandando tutti i miei sensi a mille. Per un momento non capisco niente, provo un sacco di cose insieme e sento che l’eccitazione sale nella sua bocca morbida e la sua lingua bollente che succhia senza lasciarmi respirare, aumenta il ritmo e proprio quando spingo e gemo incontrollato, lui si stacca improvviso per poi girarmi ed occuparsi della mia schiena.   
Oh Dio la lingua sulla mia schiena che scende lenta mentre i brividi tornano a circolare folli.   
Mai provato a farti leccare la schiena?   
Addio!   
Scende lentamente lasciandomi piccoli baci umidi. La sua bocca ha un certo non so che, sarà che la sa usare bene. Come la sua lingua, del resto, che scivola fra le mie natiche e mi possiede prima di entrarmi dentro sul serio.   
Si lascia totalmente andare e risucchiare da me ed io mi ritrovo in questa spirale di piacere dove sento la sua lingua alternata alle sue dita che mi entrano dentro e tutto viene cancellato.   
Le sue sparate da cavernicolo, quanto mi ha fatto impazzire, ogni cosa sparisce mentre si fa strada in me.   
Succhiandomi il dito glielo chiedo, mentre gli spingo contro quel che già sta facendo suo e premo la parte superiore del busto contro il letto.   
-  Ti prego... - mormoro ansimante. - Non ce la faccio davvero... - È come se toccasse un interruttore e mi spegnesse, divento super passivo. Io sono passivo, ma non a questi livelli. È che mi fa impazzire come mi tocca. Sembra che vada matto per me, che impazzisca se non mi fa suo. Sembra proprio che adori perdersi nel mio corpo, marchiarmi e farmi suo ed io non capisco più nulla quando ce l’ho addosso.   
Mi prende per i fianchi, si solleva, mi allarga con le dita e poi si infila dentro con una spinta possente.   
Sento la sua erezione dura entrare dritta dentro di me, si ferma a metà trovando una naturale resistenza, esce e torna a rientrare più brutale. Per niente romantico, come piace a me.   
Dopo un po’ mi rilasso e gli facilito il compito, così riesco a sentire il suo membro eccitato che struscia dentro di me, bagnato e lubrificato.   
Seb è come le montagne russe. In una giornata abbiamo fatto preliminari, abbiamo litigato, ci siamo ignorati, abbiamo fatto una sceneggiata assurda, ci siamo presi a pugni, abbiamo preso a pugni qualcuno insieme e poi abbiamo fatto i romantici dementi in giro per la città di notte, mangiando una pizza insieme e rischiando di essere beccati e riconosciuti.   
Ed ora stiamo facendo l’amore insieme nella stanza dei miei bambini che se potessero parlare quante ne direbbero.   
Seb spinge sempre più forte fino a che completo l’orgasmo iniziato prima, poco dopo viene anche lui dentro di me, il suo liquido bollente mi riscalda e mi dà una sensazione assurda. Stringo gli occhi e me lo tengo dentro per un momento, le sue labbra a baciarmi il centro della croce e poi sulle ali, le mani non appoggiano più ai lati ma mi circonda la vita. Io mi giro verso di lui, ansimante, socchiudo gli occhi febbrile alla ricerca sua, lo trovo e ci baciamo delicatamente, ansimanti, accaldati.   
Ed alla fine riuscivamo a fare l’amore e a venire uno con l’altro.  
Sì, Seb è come le montagne russe. Non mi annoierò mai.   
Mentre si solleva e si toglie, lo sento fermarsi ed imprecare improvviso.   
\- Oh cazzo! - Così mi giro spaventato all’idea che qualcuno sia entrato, ma lo vedo buttarsi a peso morto accanto a me ed indicare Roscoe e Coco che ci fissano stesi nella loro cuccia, nell’angolino della camera.   
È una cosa tipica loro, si fanno i fatti loro, ma fissano tutto il tempo.   
\- Ci hanno guardato davvero! - Commenta. Io rido arrampicandomi su di lui mentre chiudo la luce per evitare che si turbi troppo nel guardarli.   
-  Te ne sei accorto ora? -   
\- Per fortuna altrimenti si ammosciava di nuovo! - Ricordando che stamattina glielo ha ammosciato Val, continuo a ridere. Quest’uomo ha un potere di farmi sbellicare. È come se non potessi non ridere sempre.   
Lui mi circonda il corpo col braccio, la mano sulla mia testa arruffata, mi bacia la fronte e poi continua a lamentarsi.   
\- Ma fanno sempre così? Come fai a trombare mentre ti fissano? -   
-  Tu ti distrai facilmente! Hai problemi di concentrazione! - commento divertito.   
\- E tu hai problemi di separazione! Se metti i cani in una stanza a parte non muoiono! -   
Con questo gli pizzico i capezzoli forte e lo insulto offeso:   
\- I miei bimbi non si toccano! Semmai chiudo te in bagno! - E di nuovo finiamo per litigare e pizzicarci verbalmente e fisicamente. Ma finiremo mai?   
Spero di no.   



End file.
